masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bel Anoleis
I just wondered if it should be mentioned that if you talk to Anoleis after convincing Qui'in to testify instead of the women, he will kill her and himself for an awesome 25 Renegade points. --???? I gave Qui'in his data, so Parasini had no case against Anoleis, and all three lived. After the Peak 15 mission, I went back and talked to Anoleis. He wanted details of what was happening up there, and I was able to ask him for payment (200 credits) for the information, followed by Paragon and Renegade options to ask for more credits. He was disbelieving at first but once convinced, was interested in the economic implications of breeding rachni. --LeonKowalski 00:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Intriguing. Stick it in the article :) --Tullis 01:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Move to Anoleis? This article should probably be moved to Anoleis, per the naming conventions standard throughout the rest of the wiki. -- 21:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :You mean the standard naming convention used for people like Admiral Hackett, Admiral Kahoku, Admiral Ahern, Commander Shepard, Captain Kirrahe, Captain Ventralis, Lieutenant Durand, Lieutenant Girard, Lieutenant Zabaleta... I could keep going, but I think I've made my point. In the vast majority of cases here, people are referred to by rank/title then name, with the few exceptions being prominent individuals whose entire names are known as well as titles (such as David Anderson and Donnel Udina). If anything, the naming conventions standard supports keeping it as Administrator Anoleis. SpartHawg948 09:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Renegade I think its important to note somewhere that when Renegade Shepard tells Anoleis about Parsini, he didn't epect them to kill each other, but to be able to obtain a garage pass from Anoleis and then credits from Qui'in. Setting someone up so that 2 people die isn't renegade-it's evil. Garage pass This page states "Shepard can assist Opold, the hanar merchant, and turn in the smuggled goods to Anoleis for the pass. Shepard can still choose to help Parasini and/or Qui'in after this." This may not be completely accurate, as explained below. I am playing total Paragon and immediately chose to cooperate with Anoleis to thwart Opold, who I spoke with and turned down on the way in. Naturally, when I first exited Anoleis' office, I got the Parasini cutscene where she implies there are other ways to obtain a pass but I felt this was not a very "Paragon" thing to do and completely ignored her. I turned in the smuggled goods to Anoleis and got his pass. THEN I went to the hotel and tried to talk to Qui'in, as the main page implies should be possible, hoping to still assist Parasini expose Anoleis. Qui'in will only talk in generalities regarding Matriarch Benezia and gives no conversation options to start or further the action in the SI offices. I checked using a previous save and it seems to be possible to complete both if you speak with Qui'in BEFORE turning in the smuggled goods to Anoleis but it appears you cannot do so at all afterwards. 00:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Rename of page I am proposing the changing of this article to Bel Anoleis. The conventions for the names of Salarians is rather odd, but the two examples that I use to support this are: *Padok Wiks *Mordin Solus Both of these character's page names are using their clan name and personal name. So why not this one as well? Especially when these names for Anoleis are known.--WhellerNG 12:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oppose. Lancer1289 14:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Support. Bastian9 14:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Support. — Teugene (Talk) 15:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Support. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 15:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oppose.Typhoonstorm95 16:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Support. The Illusive Man 16:41, March 26, 2012 (UTC) The move proposal passes 5-2. Moving now. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC)